


scents (and sensibility)

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: I Just Really Love Haikyuu!! [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Love Confessions, M/M, There Is At Least ~One~ Cliche, Unnecessary Study Date (Or Totally Necessary)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: “Right here,” Suna repeats and he gently wipes his thumb over the corner of Osamu’s mouth, lingering for a breath, before pulling away.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: I Just Really Love Haikyuu!! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007295
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: SunaOsa Valentine's Exchange





	scents (and sensibility)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minie_ai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minie_ai/gifts).



> Do you ever get secondhand embarrassment  
> over the things you write? My head wouldn't  
> stop filling with cheesy thoughts about this  
> ship~ We need more SunaOsa college AUs!

Osamu looks up when he hears the faint sound of keys jingling and the lock to the dorm twists and the door opens to reveal his friend and study partner. The strong scent of rain mixed with alpha overwhelms him for a moment; food forgotten as the alpha moves inside and runs a hand through his hair before shaking his head. Osamu watches small droplets fly but doesn’t say anything just yet. 

“Sorry for keeping you waiting. Despite the rain, the line at that place was surprisingly long. Guess everyone and their mother wanted Miicho’s tonight.”

Shaking his head, amused by the way the other man is trying to take off his jacket, Osamu gets up and takes the food. “Maybe put the food down before taking off your jacket? Yeah?” This close, he barely prevents himself from inhaling (dramatically) with Suna standing right in front of him. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Suna say as he walks past him and takes the bag of takeout from his hand, their fingers brushing against each other and sending a jolt of pleasure up Osamu’s spine. 

“Did you go over the vocabulary while I was gone?”

 _No. I don’t need to. This is too easy for me._ “Yes.”

“Did you want to flash through them right now or after we eat?”

“Let’s eat a proper meal first and then we can go through them. My mind is so full of” - you - “equations and definitions that I’ll need a whole day to recover after this.” He hears the whine in his voice and almost frowns. Maybe he’s laying it on too thick…?

“I guess it’s a good thing class is canceled tomorrow and we have the whole weekend to study?” Suna already has their food spread out on the table, their books and notes stacked neatly off to the side. 

Osamu chuckles quietly as he moves to take his seat. “You’ll be sick of me by the end of the week.”

Suna sends him a (doubtful?) look but doesn't directly respond just yet.

“Thank you for this meal,” they say together and it’s silent until Suna speaks again.

“Never.” Osamu pauses because Suna says it so casually - like he’s sure that such a thing will never take place between them - and then patiently waits for him to pick up his chopsticks so they can begin eating together. “I like you.”

 _Don’t say things so easily_ , Osamu wants to say out loud but stops short of doing so. “I like you, too.” Of course, he did! He wouldn’t have set this whole situation up if he didn’t! “You’re a great friend.” 

Foot? Meet mouth. He really knows how to dig a hole and bury himself in seconds. Suna eyes him curiously but doesn’t stop eating. For several long minutes, they eat silently. Osamu enjoys the food. He enjoys all sorts of food but food from someone he likes is the best.

“Here.” Osamu’s head snaps up. “Try this.” Suna is holding a piece of meat coated in a red dripping sauce - something surely spicy and delicious - out to him and waits for Osamu to lean in and take a bite.

He does.

What else could he have done?

Say no?

(He could have, of course, and throw everything he’s worked so hard for under the bus.)

It’s spicy like he thought, the flavors practically sizzling on his tongue, and chews slowly to savor it. 

“You - ”

Osamu pauses. “Hm?”

Suna points to the corner of his own mouth. “Right here.” He sticks her tongue out to lick at the corner of his mouth but Suna only watches in amusement, his scent shifting to something more affectionate. “No, no. Right here.”

It happens before he can even blink. Suna is on his feet, one hand braced on the table while he leans over it, and gently cups his face. 

“O-Oh?”

“Right here,” Suna repeats and he gently wipes his thumb over the corner of Osamu’s mouth, lingering for a breath, before pulling away. Without breaking eye contact, Suna licks what appears to be a spec of sauce from his thumb. And then goes back to eating his food like this is his everyday schedule.

“You’re ridiculous.”

The words are out of his mouth before he can even think.

“You think so?” Suna is smirking now. “After all, you weren’t getting it and you didn’t try to pick up a napkin.”

Osamu rolls his eyes. “I almost had it,” he states but the idea of Suna touching him in such a way makes his heart feel light. It was intimate in a way. He wants to be touched like that again - Suna’s palm was warm against his cheek.

“Sure.” Suna is definitely humoring him. “Of course. Forgive me.”

They eat the rest of their food quickly.

As Suna cleans up their mess of takeout boxes, Osamu spreads their notebooks out. Only this time he has it so that Suna is required to sit next to him as opposed to sitting across from him. That is, of course, if Suna doesn’t decide to move his things to the other side of the table. 

But ever calm and collected, Suna reappears from the kitchen and sits next to him with ease. 

“I hope this is okay?” Osamu asks. “I just think it would be easier if you sat next to me instead of across from me...so we wouldn’t have to speak too loudly at one another.”

It's such a poor excuse.

Such a ridiculous excuse.

“If this is what you want, then I’m fine with it.”

At this, Osamu feels himself heat up and the quiet inhale next to him only increases the heat. He says nothing. Distractions, distractions. He slides the stack of notecards closer to Suna without making eye contact. After that, he retracts his hands and places them in his lap.

He waits and waits and waits.

Suna casually flips through them.

* * *

_Osamu looks down at his phone, precariously hidden behind the broad back of his fellow classmate, and attempts to send a discreet text to his annoying rooster-head of a lab partner (who insists on talking about the "cute gaming omega" he shares Statistics with) because he won't stop blowing up his phone over two missing test tubes. He doesn't know where those test tubes are. In fact, he is pretty sure he saw Kuroo messing around with them before he left last night._

_And he's pretty sure he'd rather Kuroo talk about his crush on some video game playing omega than bitching at him about misplaced test tubes._

_A smooth chuckle reaches his ear and his phone slips from his fingers before he can even lookup, shocked by the sound of something so nice. It doesn't hit the floor though. It takes Osamu a moment to realize that his phone had been caught by the person in front of him. It takes Osamu another moment to look into the eyes of the person who caught it._

_He thinks of honey being drizzled over his pancakes and those star-shaped gold candies his stupid brother likes to eat sometimes. Those eyes are beautiful. It is only then that the scent of alpha fills his senses and Osamu realizes that he's been starring like a complete dork._

_"Thank you," he whispers. What else is he supposed to say when there's a lecture going on?_

_He feels his mouth go dry when the boy smiles at him, clearly amused. "No problem. Try to be a bit more careful next time, 'kay?"_

_Osamu merely nods in return - his heart is going crazy but it's not like that matters. The boy sort of huffs, laughing, before turning back around. Osamu lifts a hand to feel his cheek, it's hot to the touch. If it were not for the scent neutralizing patches he bought before the new semester started, he would have certainly caused a ruckus_

_The rest of his time spent during the lecture is starring directly at the alpha in front of him, observing the little details as best he can. Like the way the ends of his dark hair flip out seemingly naturally, giving it a soft sort of fluffy look. Or the way the overhead lights cause the earring in his left ear to sparkle. The small tattoo of a pawprint behind his right ear is certainly appreciated._

_He's only snapped out of his observation when the lecture is concluded for the day and the boy stands up while grabbing his things. He doesn't leave right away. Instead, he turns around and smiles down at Osamu. It's almost contemplative in a way so he doesn't know how he feels about it. To his surprise, the boy sticks out his hand._

_"Suna Rintarou."_

_He takes the hand before he can form a complete thought. "Miya Osamu."_

_Something flashes across Suna's face - a blink and you'll miss it sort of thing - and his hold on Osamu's hand tightens for a brief moment. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miya Osamu."_

_The way he says it makes Osamu feel like a mouse in a new game of chase._

_From that day forward, an unlikely friendship sprouts between. There are days in which Suna sits next to him and shares different types of chocolate candy - the chocolate covered coconut bites being his favorite - and there are days where he sits in front of Osamu and laughs quietly when Osamu pulls out his phone to send a text. These interactions only take place within the classroom._

_Osamu is fine with that. Really, he is. Suna is usually the first to leave between the two of them, something to do with another one of his classes, and Osamu gets the privilege to see him walk away._

_He has a nice butt. Sue him for paying attention!_

_These small conversations and shares sweets eventually lead to romantic interest developing. Osamu isn’t stupid. He has had crushes in the past, has dated an alpha or two in the past. Those relationships never last beyond a month or so, Atsumu made sure of it when he’d speak up about how pushy his boyfriend or girlfriend is._

_Atsumu isn’t here now. Osamu is pursuing a business degree to appease their parents before he takes off for culinary school. He wonders what Suna is pursuing. He wears a university varsity jacket most days but Osamu has no idea what sport he plays if any at all. The jacket looks good on him most days but Osamu prefers it when he takes it off to reveal the skin-tight black v-neck t-shirt underneath._

_The days he sits behind Suna when he does that is the best._

_So, a crush has developed. Suna smells nice, looks nice, talks nicely, gives Osamu his undivided attention, shares candy with him, makes small conversation that ends with them trying to keep their laughter to themselves during the lecture. Not to mention sometimes he catches Suna staring at him out of the corner of his eye during those days Suna sits next to him._

_Osamu wants to shoot his shot. If he misses, he misses. At the end of the day, Suna is pleasant to be around and it would be nice to have a friend outside of Kuroo and the few other science nerds that live in the same dormitory as he does._

_He doesn’t actually ask Suna out even though ample time has come and gone over the weeks. Every time he tries to get the words out, they get caught in his throat and he’s forced to yank his water bottle out of his backpack and down half of it. In the past, he was the one pursued._

_Having the desire to do the pursuing is both freeing and terrifying. He’s setting the pace - if one could even call it that - and making very unsuccessful advances. So he decides to settle on something that will build his courage to eventually ask Suna out._

_“I’m struggling with this class. Do you think we can get together sometime and study?”_

* * *

When Suna sighs, Osamu is immediately taken out of his thoughts. 

"What's wrong?"

Suna places the note cards on the table and looks at him. "Why are we still doing this?"

Confused, Osamu pulls his notebook closer. "Because we have an exam coming up?"

"But you know this already, right?"

A trickle of anxiety trails down Osamu's spine. "If I knew this already, why would I be here? I...wouldn't waste your time like this." _Yes_ , he thinks, _I would_.

"As part of my extracurriculars, I help Professor Menshi grade quizzes and exams." Osamu certainly feels his anxiety grow, feels it in the way one of his hands clenches the bottom of his shirt. "I've seen your test scores. You're one of the top-performing students in our class."

"Studying is still necessary," Osamu argues. "This is beneficial to both of us."

"Yes," Suna agrees, "but I'm not so bad myself." Osamu bites his lip. "So, can I tell you what I think?"

Having Suna so close to him - exuding the strong, collected scent of an alpha who is no longer playing games - does something to him. Both his hands are hidden beneath the table. He has never been a thumb twiddler before recently, it's an annoying habit to pick up. "I can't stop you." At this point, the jig is up and Suna will likely ask him to politely leave his apartment once he's done saying what's on his mind.

"I think it's pretty obvious that we like each other. And I - "

He doesn't hear anything else beyond that because his brain short-circuits after "we like each other."

 _Oh_.

This means Suna likes him back.

He likes Suna and Suna likes him _back_.

"You like me." He doesn't actually mean to say it out loud. 

"Yes," Suna responds. And he says it so casually, like Osamu's heart isn't already trying to escape his chest. "What's not to like about you? You're beautiful when you talk about your passion. Call me cliche but you seem happiest when that's what we discuss. On top of that, you're funny and smart. Being with you makes me want to relax. I feel comfortable around you."

Osamu figures he might as well get his feelings out there. "I think about you almost as much as I think about onigiri."

Suna laughs and it's such a full, rich sound. "You know what? I'll take it."

A moment of silence passes between them but Osamu asks the important question: "What does this mean for us?"

"It means I'd like to take you out on a date; complete with romantic candlelights and semi-expensive wine~"

Osamu huffs a laugh, the tension bleeding out of his shoulders. "Only if you kiss me first."

There are societal protocols for this sort of thing, for alphas and omegas of age, but anything related to them flies out the window the moment Suna's lips touch his.

Thank God for unnecessary study dates.

Everything worked out okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very glad I partook in this Exchange.  
> For a ship that I think about a lot, this is  
> the first time I've ever written for it and it's  
> for such an amazing reason.
> 
> Ai, I really hope you like it!


End file.
